


Dead skin

by Thenotemo



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, M/M, My First Work, Paparazzi, Rape, Set In 2007, please flame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenotemo/pseuds/Thenotemo
Summary: After getting raped and ending up on Mikey Way’s doorstep, Pete thinks he has finally had a taste of what rock bottom tastes like. With the paparazzi watching his every step, now couldn’t be a worse time. But as being famous finally hits him like a truck, and he’s left dying, he starts to finally realize that Mikey was more than just a fling that meanta little too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st fanfic please flame

Being the great celebrity mogul of 2007, needed to take a trip to LA, it was just to clear his head, well at least that was the excuse he’d given Patrick. Really, he was there to visit Mikey Way. After 2 years and an album dedicated to him it seemed appropriate to just randomly turn up at his doorstep and make small talk. After all Mikey was MARRIED, Alicia wouldn’t be so pleased if her new husband’s ex turned up and strolled into their life. He was now in a cab, at 10 pm, reminded of warped, when him and Mikey would just get in a cab and go wherever. He missed it.

The cab dropped him off and Pete paid the fare. He looked at his surroundings. He was by a 7/11 and a row of unkempt houses. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to make the trek to the suburb anymore, he came here just in case Mikey was out and about, hoping to run into him. All of the roads were alleys and even though this wasn’t quite Chicago, he didn’t want to be sucked into the mafia or something. He bought a chocolate bar from the 7/11 and went into one of the alleys, it was fine until he had reached the end where a stripper was there slouching in the corner. With one look she grabbed his arm and he felt a prick, until everything faded.

Shit.

When he woke up, disoriented, restrained and naked, tried to move his head, where he could see a brightly dressed man, with frayed hair and a perverted smile, who had a bundle of cash in his hands, he looked longingly he he was straight out of an X rated movie, Pete recognised him as a pimp.

“Well look, it’s Pete Wentz,” he excitedly said. “I can’t actually believe you’d come anywhere near here, but when I saw you, I wanted to fuck you so bad. But if I did it while you were unconscious, that would be all kinds of messed up, don’t you think?”  
Pete’s blood ran cold.

“No, no, no.” The pimps eyes darkened.

“What did you say to me?”

“No.” It seemed too surreal, like he was in a dream, he would try to wake up but everything was there and alive, this was happening, it seemed just too cliche though, like it only happened in books and movies.

The next thing he knew, he was in the floor, getting palmed, Pete tried his hardest not to moan, he struggled and cried and screamed, he was not going to get.......raped. It just couldn’t happen to him, it was impossible. Or so he thought.  
He let out a whimper as a finger slid up his entrance, he could feel the pain, and it all stopped. He tried to crawl away, and then

He let an ear piercing shriek, his body went taut and he couldn’t feel, the man let out a low groan and thrusted harder and harder, Pete’s insides were on fire and he could feel the blood, dripping down, he couldn’t breathe, and the tears were rolling, the man finally let out a groan and everything went in slow motion, it stopped and Pete collapsed and closed his eyes.

Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard steps his foot in

When Pete woke up, he found that he was unrestrained, so when he tried to stand up he collapsed on the floor, the events of last night came rushing back to him.  
How was he going to get home, what would the world think, what about the band. They must be worried sick, his parents must be on the verge of panic attacks. He tried to calm himself down, it was 3 am and he was free to go, if you would count being locked in a small square, free to go, Pete crawled to the door, wincing, and tried the doorknob, it being locked, he felt sick and tried again, no change. It couldn’t be the end, he tried again and again until he was attempting to smash the door. He heard the door being unlocked and calmed down until realised it was the pimp.

“G-get the fuck away-y from m-me!”Pete’s voice became louder with every word.  
“Don’t be rude,” the pimp bellowed.  
“I’m getting you out of here, since now you won’t be much use, now that you’ve lost your asshole virginity.” And it hit him like a brick, it was true, in all instances of sex, HE had topped. He suddenly felt so violated. 

He pounced. 

He punched and scratched and kicked and cursed. But he knew that nothing would make the dirt go away, he attacked until his body gave out. Until he was lying on the floor, wheezing. The pimps head was bashed against the wall and there was so much blood so much blood, he couldn’t tell if it was his or of the pimp, he didn’t care, he burst out through the bow unlocked door. Seems the vile creature forgot to close it. 

His ass hurt like hell, but he wasn’t going to stop now, he ran through the city at 3 am, fully naked and bleeding. He just couldn’t stop, he got to a house, the American dream and tried to knock, with one knock, he collapsed.

 

The moon is for those, married to the night, with black rings around their eyes,  
The ones who can’t dream,  
For those who wait against lamp posts,  
For those who lost everything,  
For those who could never find anything,  
Or for those who will never find peace in the smile of the sun.

 

Mikey was awake, wide awake, desperate to sleep, but God wasn’t going to bless him with that yet. Hearing a knock on the door was what he hated most right now, but he had no real reason to ignore the poor sod at the door. So he went downstairs and opened the door.

His breath hitched.

Was that Pete Wentz?   
Why was he?

“Oh my god,” mikey crouched down to Pete’s level and the adrenaline kicked in.

“Pete?” Mikey shook him lightly.  
“Pete?!” He tried to calm down and took his pulse.   
He breathed a sigh of relief when he could feel it.   
He breathed deeply, he tried to pick Pete up bridal style and carried him to the couch and wrapped him up in a blanket. With shaking hands, he reached for his phone.

“G-gee?” He said when he picked up.  
“What do you want Mikey, it’s ass o’clock at the moment.” The voice on the other end groggily said.  
“Y-you have to come now, NOW!” Pure desperation was bleeding through his voice.

And that’s how Gerard Way found himself in the doorway, consoling his sobbing brother.

“Mikey!” Gerard practically shouted.  
“G-gee,” Mikey choked out. “It’s Pete.”  
“What has that dickhead done now?” He softly said.  
“N-no, that’s not it,” Mikey whispered. “F-follow m-me.” Mikey got off his position on the floor and walked to his living room. 

Gerard felt sick.


	3. Rivets of pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock is stuck and rusted up, Pete tries to pull the hands backwards

Gerard had done a double take at the sight before him.

A beat up Pete Wentz was on the couch sleeping.

“I found him passed out at the door.”  
“Mikey, we gotta call 911,” Gerard suggested. “For all we know, he could be having a brain haemorrhage and he could be dy-“ he was interrupted,  
“Don’t say that!”

So he didn’t, Gerard had called Frank over, he couldn’t tell Ray, the poor sod would worry himself to death.

“So, your ex who dated you for a summer and became so obsessed that he wrote an entire album dedicated to you is now passed out on your couch at 3 am?” Asked the bemused Frank.  
“Yeah.”   
“No, but really, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs is a bop.”   
Mikey just groaned and shooed everyone out of his house, Alicia was out partying, which for once he was glad of.   
He didn’t know what else to do so he sat next to Pete, careful not to wake him, and stroked his head.

Pete woke up, noticing that he was in a house, a nice one. He bolted upright checkpoints by his surroundings, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a wedding photo of Alicia Simmons and Mikey Way. So he was in both of his exes house.

He tried to stand up and screamed in agony, he could feel the blood trickling out, the thud sent footsteps coming towards him and he looked up. Everything went slowly. 

“M-mikey,” he choked out. “Mikey,” he reached out to wrap his arms around his slim waist, crying.  
He was sitting in the blood now and his legs were covered in it.  
“Oh my God, Pete, what happened to you?”   
Pete just looked down, he felt disgusted, no one could know what happened, even Mikey, he wouldn’t ever allow it, but luck wasn’t on his side, not that it had ever been.  
“Oh my God, did someone, you know rape you?” And that just broke him, he was raped, raped, violated in the worst way possible, the worst case scenario, it happened, even death was better in his opinion. He broke down.  
“Yes, yes, yes, YES!” Pete screamed. “Are you listening Mikey, I’ve been raped, violated, hurt, injured, torn, exposed, naked, restrained, pained, hysterical, I’ve been raped!” Pete sobbed, Mikey crouched down and wrapped his arms around him and stroked his forehead.   
“You’re safe, I’ll make sure of it.”   
“No, you don’t understand, I hurt him and there was so much blood, Mikey, I could be a MURDERER, I’m disgusting, and vile, I’m an ANIMAL!” 

Mikey had took Pete upstairs for a shower, knowing the inevitable, but having the decency to not watch him so he wouldn’t do anything stupid.

Pete felt the hot water rush over him, and scrubbed, scrubbed until this whole thing went away, but it didn’t and it never would. He got the razor, this is stupid, “this will never fix it, it will make it worse”was repeating in a mantra, but he didn’t care, he cut and scratched and peeled, he wanted anything to distract him from the pain and sadness, he felt like he was taking a layer of grime off. The water cane down in rivets of pink. 

He wished that he could try and do worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late


	4. Loving you is the worst thing I’ve ever done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always say never

Pete came out of the shower, and changed. He went downstairs and stopped, outside the living room door, Alicia and Mikey’s voices could be heard.  
“Poor thing, but what are we going to do?” Alicia said.  
“Well, he’s been missing and it’s all over the news, hopefully we can bring him to the hospital and they can do a rape kit.”  
“I honestly feel so bad for him, for once, people are always like, ‘as long as you’re careful it will never happen to you’ but you never know, I guess.”  
“You’re right.”  
“Fall Out Boy rocker Pete Wentz has gone missing, his management have released a statement saying-“ Mikey turned the TV off.  
“Pete, we have to get you back home,” said Mikey to himself.  
“Everyone is worried about you.”   
Silence.  
Pete ran upstairs, 

Pete panicked, the only thing he even thought of doing was running, he climbed out of the window and started running, he ran and ran, he didn’t stop.  
“Oh my God, it’s Pete Wentz!”  
“Hey are you actually him?”   
“What are you doing here?”  
“I’m a huge fan!”

“I love you!” And suddenly everyone turned into the pimp. Everyone.

Don’t.  
Stop.  
Running.  
He ran and ran.  
It was getting dark now.  
Until.

“It’s the Emo f*g!”  
“Look at him!”  
“How do you feel, gay boy?”  
Pete was frozen, he couldn’t move, flashbacks. So many flashbacks.

They closed in on him, 

Kick.  
Punch.  
Crack.  
It happened so fast, by the time it ended, he was swimming, and they ran away, people were running to him.  
“Oh my God,” a familiar voice said.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Call 911!”  
“Is he breathing?”  
He wanted Mikey, where was Mikey?   
“M-Mikey,”  
It ended.

The ambulance came quickly.

“Fall Out Boy’s Pete Wentz has been assaulted in what appears to be a hate crime, he has been hospitalized and an enquiry has been launched by the police.”

Mikey’s heart stopped.  
“No,”  
“No,”  
“No,”  
His phone went off, signalling a call from Gerard.  
“Mikey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t feel comfortable saying f*g


	5. Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey doesn’t want to lose Pete

Gerard was only there because Frank had tried to convince him to get some air. He really couldn’t be bothered and poor Frank had to literally DRAG him out the house.  
It was fine, at first. Wandering around the area, until. 

“Oh my God,” Frank had said.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Call 911!”

And he heard something that he could never forget.

“M-Mikey,”

“What?” He had asked.  
But it was too late 

Poor Pete was already out.

Being at a police station was hard, explaining what happened was hard, and saying what exactly happened to Pete, was just awful.  
Gerard and Frank were sat in hard plastic chairs, until, 

“Ok boys, you’re done, if you have any other information, please report it, but for now, you can go, we’ll call you if we need you.”

 

 

Gerard had called Mikey praying to God, if there was one, that he was alright.

“Mikey!”  
All that was in the other end was ragged breathing.  
“MIKEY!” Nothing.

Gerard had enough, he was going to check on Mikey. He grabbed his car keys and his coat, breaking every traffic law there was just to get there. He grabbed his spare key out of his coat pocket and quickly unlocked the door, running in. Immediately he wrapped Mikey in a hug, Mikey was grabbing fistfuls of Gerard’s leaving a giant splotch. He awkwardly patted him on the head.  
He really felt sorry for him.   
“We have to go.” Mikey said.  
“What?!”  
“We have to visit him.”  
“But-“  
“Please Gerard, I don’t want to lose him, not again.”  
Gerard just sighed. 

Meanwhile the whole world was in uproar, tributes flowed out from practically everyone, the media were having a field day with it, it was everywhere, the latest tribute was from William Beckett who had read out a heartfelt speech. 

Fall Out Boy had flown in from Chicago, poor Patrick just didn’t want to believe it.

Panic! At The Disco were shocked and disgusted, it really took a toll on Brendon Urie who hadn’t left his bed as soon as he had found out.

My Chemical Romance had people constantly bugging them about it, especially when rumour had it that Pete was spotted running past Gerard Way’s house.

It just showed the influence he had.


	6. I asked god to save you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey still loves Pete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clear this up.
> 
> I DO NOT CONDONE THE THEMES THAT THIS STORY CONTAINS
> 
> If you have experiences with these sorts of things, tell a trusted friend or family member

To be fair, Mikey was screwed. Some more rumours had popped up, well they weren’t rumours if they were true. Like the one about Pete running out of Mikey’s house. Which was what everyone was bugging him about. News had gotten round that Pete had been, raped. Mikey didn’t want to say the word, didn’t want to believe that it actually happened, to Pete of all people. 

Loud, funny, fiery Pete.

The guy who screeched at parties. Who was confusing and poetic.

He put himself out there, finding practically kids, taking them under his wing, all because he wanted to make them famous. That’s how Panic! At The Disco were on the radio, they were so thankful.

He had wanted to visit Pete. Too bad that he was in critical condition.  
Mikey remembers breaking down and sobbing, the waiting families looking at him in pity. 

They didn’t understand, they might’ve had it worse for all he knew.

Gerard had made him stay over. The fact that he had a brain and obviously wasn’t going to leave anyone in that state alone, let alone his little brother, was patronising, especially when Frank was lounging on the sofa, playing mario kart.

“Oh he-“ Frank immediately shut up midway through his sentence and a look of understanding crossed his features.

Gerard had made Mikey go straight to bed, waiting until he fell asleep (which was very quickly) to go back down.

“So?” Frank had asked.  
Gerard laughed, “Frank, you tiny fucker, why do you want to know all the details?”   
“Well?”

The mood of the room changed.

“So, we went to the hospital, it isn’t looking good.”   
“Oh.”  
“He still loves him, I’m not stupid.”   
“Do you ever wonder what would happen if they stayed together?”  
“Simple, they wouldn’t, they wouldn’t survive, we were heading off to Europe.”  
“Harsh.”  
“It was just casual.”  
Frank snuggled into the crook of Gerard’s neck.

Mikey would not sleep. He couldn’t, with the calm image of sleeping Pete in his mind, he wouldn’t. He wanted to be back home, playing his bass, he wouldn’t do that either, the mention of a bass brought Pete into his mind.

He prayed and oh how he prayed, he prayed to God, Allah, Buddha if they were even out there, to save his life.

He spent the whole night praying, even when Gerard came to check on him, staying with him until he hopefully fell asleep, he continued.

“Let him be ok.”  
“Let him be ok.”  
“Let him be ok.”   
“Let him be ok.”  
“Let him be o-ok....”


	7. Lights camera-wait a minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spotlight blinded and bound me

For the next few days, Pete was pretty much being stubborn, his condition had improved but he never actually helped the police when they asked for anything, he just wanted Mikey.

Mikey did visit though, mostly disheveled from being mobbed by people, he said hi to Patrick who was waiting in the hallway and took a seat next to him.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, what happened?” Patrick asked.  
“What?”  
“What happened?”  
“Well I uh found him on my doorstep, passed out and well he didn’t want to go to the hospital or anything like that and um, yeah.” 

Mikey stepped into Pete’s room awkwardly.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey babe,” Pete’s bruised eye gave what seemed like a wink.  
“So um, I’ve been meaning to visit you, what happened, you know, its been on the news.”  
“The tabloids eat me up.” Pete sighed and for once Mikey saw how tortured Pete was, his rape at the centre of attention.  
“I’m sorry.” He said.

Pete was discharged and guided to a taxi, there were cameras and people who were leaning over to get a scoop. Everyone was so insincere. He sat in the back next to Andy, he gave him a hug. The police investigation was going to be huge. 

“I miss him!” Mikey shouted.  
“I can tell, anyway, he needs some time to relax and think about what’s happening.” Gerard tried to reason with him.  
“But someone could go after him!”  
“You’re exaggerating,”  
“But-“  
“Look, calm the fuck down, as long as he’s with his bodyguards, he’ll be fine.”

Mikey switched on the tv on and sighed as he flicked through the channels.  
“So what do you think of male rape?-“  
“Fall Out Boy bassist-“  
“A crowd have-“  
“Inves-“  
“He wasn’t raped, it was assault.”  
That caught the Ways’ attention.  
It was a talk show and a young brunette woman was talking.  
“Rape only happens when a male penetrates a female against their will,” she paused, “This is the law in many countries.”  
Another young woman cut her off.  
“The FBI’s definition is non gender specific.”Mikey’s eyes welled up with tears and he excused himself.

Pete was cuddling with Patrick, hoping that the soft teddy bear throw would just suffocate him.  
He was watching mean girls and Patrick was cuddled up to his chest already asleep. Pete gently leaned down and brushed an offending strand off his face and let out a long pained sigh. The rape kit was inconclusive and the police were absolutely stumped. He couldn’t care less. Gabe had sent out a big bouquet of flowers and Brendon had sent a giant bear on behalf of the rest of Panic! At The Disco.  
His contact list was filled with people asking if he was ok. Even Paris Hilton had sent a little message.  
Life under the spotlight was just as bad as he thought it would be.


End file.
